


(Podfic!) A Shift in Perspective

by CatsViolin



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Friendship, Gen, Hank finding out, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsViolin/pseuds/CatsViolin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic for DizzyDrea´s story.<br/>"Hank Griffin took a long pull on his beer, his gut unclenching for the first time in what felt like ages." The conversation after the revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic!) A Shift in Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Shift in Perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/501605) by [DizzyDrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea). 



[Download (Mp3)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/oklx0v7vkhj4f6u/A%20Shift%20in%20Perspective.mp3?dl=0) (right click, save as)

(16min/ 14,8MB)


End file.
